The morning Star (PruAus)
by Tie-More
Summary: So this is my first Fanfiction on this I hope you guys will like it (Note: Some Gerita moments). Roderich Eldenstian has been waiting for his husbad Gilbert to return home from a war for two years when the German returns home everything turns topsy turvy after the sex "accedent" they had Roderich becomes Pregnant with a baby boy that's when things turn south...
1. Chapter 1 - The Morning Star

**Hey you guys just wanted to write a sad Pruaus except this isn't about the fall of Prussia you'll find out! (Warning: Mpreg, triggers, Yaoi, and just plain out sadness) Sorry no smut. (Everyone leaves) Wait no!Don't leave! So sorry for my Grammar and spelling BTW.**

 **Ch.1 – Gilbert returns**

~Roderich's P.O.V~

It was December 16th it has been 2 years since Gilbert, my husband left for war with his brother Ludwig. I was sitting at the dinning table with Feliciano Vargas my dearest friend and husband to Ludwig, I stared out the window my embroidery on my lap my needle half way in the pattern. "Ve? Roddy what's a matter?" I look back at Feliciano who was looking at me with a little worry, "It's nothing Feli I'm alright..." I trail off looking back out the window. "It's Gilbert isn't it?" I nod slightly, ever since Gilbert left for war I haven't had any sleep and I barely ate anything just worried thinking about that pink letter stating that Gil had died in battle. I could tell Feliciano felt the same way about Ludwig just worried about what is happening where Ludwig and Gilbert are, "Roddy they'll be fine they're maybe on their way home right now." I smiled at the thought, how nice that would be...

Gilbert and I live in a small cottage in the country on a small hill that had an excellent view of the mountains. Feliciano an Ludwig live close to where we live but they live more closer to the town, "I hope you're right Feli how I wish Gil would walk up the stone path with Ludwig." I smiled slightly just thinkinbg about their arrival. How happy Feliciano and I would be, feeling Gilbert's strong but gentle hands stroking the back of my head his warm embrace how I long to smell the smell of ale on his clothing. I push up my glasses heading back to my embroidery trying to think of the happy things that will happen. I look up from my work to see Feliciano looking out the window his eyes were big and shocked, "Feliciano? What a matter?" I turn my head so I was looking out the window..."G-Gilbert..." I jump out of my seat running out the cottage and towards the two approaching figures that were heading up the little hill on which the cottage sat. I stumble as I ran (Running in boots is not such a good idea) I could feel hot tears streaming down my face, "Gilbert!" I shout trying to get one of the soldier's attention, "Gilly!" I holler out hoping one of the soldiers would look up, and one of them did.

I was running out of breath fast from running, "Gilbert!" I wave trying to get the soldier's attention one of the soldiers stop in their tracks dropping the big bag he was carrying and began running towards me. _Gilbert..._ I thought as I ran my husband was home...finally we embraced I was in shock I held the soldier close to me feeling his embrace taking in his warmth. We break apart he was looking at me with teary eyes, "Gilbert..." I say quietly he nods. I lung back at him hugging him tightly, "Oh Gilbert!" I felt the strong but gentle hands stroke my back rubbing circles on my back. "I'm home Roddy...Es tut mir leid es so lange gedauert*..." I heard him whisper in my ear I began to cry into his shoulder we sank down so we were sitting on the ground hugging and whispering things we were dying to say to each other for so long. I could hear Feliciano's cries of joy in the distance, "Ich habe dich vermisst*..." I whispered through sobs. " Ich hab dich auch vermisst* Roderich..." he whispers back holding me close...he's alive and that's all that matters to me...

 **How was that to sappy? Sorry if it was well follow this story and you may get more sappyness. Alright ciao my awesome bras! Leave questions and comment please!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Loving Roderich

**Hallo peoples so I am so sorry that I haven't updated The Morning Star in a while! I'm a terrible writer I procrastinate and also this is one month after Luddy and Gil's return home so yeah...Super lazy I know Pardon my Grammar and Spelling. :P**

 **Ch.2- Loving Roderich**

~3rdPerson~

Gilbert sat on the couch propping his feet up on the coffee table putting his hands behind his head, "Okay it's my Birthday today...I wonder what Roderich, Feliciano, and Ludwig are planing..."whispers Gilbert under his breath with a sigh. Gilbert smiles as he glances up at the ceiling, "Ja,Ja I know...Well what do you plan on doing besides making pasta!" Gilbert glances back to see Roderich hustling into the kitchen putting on his white apron, he was talking to Feliciano on the phone by the sound of Roderich's tone Feli started talking about pasta. " _Guten Morgen*_..." says Gilbert with a smile when he sees Roderich pass him, " _Guten morgen liebe*..."_ says Roderich as he holds the phone between his shoulder and cheek as he carried a glass bowl with a whisk in it. "Nien I wasn't talking to you Feliciano Vargas!" hollers Roderich who was slowly losing his temper, Gilbert chuckles as he places his hands in his lap then he hears Roderich quickly walk over to where Gilbert was sitting lifting up the Prussian's feet and putting them on the floor, " No feet on the coffee table." says Roderich dangerously, next thing Gilbert knew Roderich was baking in the kitchen.

~Gilbert's P.O.V~

"Where exactly are we going?" I ask as I drove the car through the forest of trees, "Just keep going straight Liebe..." was all Roderich would say to me, I glance down at Roderich's lap to see his black violin case on his lap along with a small white box. I sigh looking back t the road, _I don't know if I should tell him..._ I thought as I tighten my grip on the steering wheel. It was currently 8: 30 P.M. April 16thand right now we stopped in front of a small cottage in the woods."We're spending my Birthday at Ludwig's again...Of course." I liked spending my awesome birthday with my Bruder* but we have done it so many times it's just sad. I could tell Roderich was in the type of mood that he didn't want to take crap from anybody right now so I didn't say anything else. We got out of the car slowly walking up to the door of Ludwig's house, I knock on the door, "Oi! Bruder we're here! The Awesomeness has arrived!" I shout not regretting it one bit. I watch Roderich face palm himself and opened the door letting ourselves in when the lights came on and about 20 or more other people jumped out from behind furniture, "Surprise Happy Birthday Gilbert!" I smile brightly. I watch as all of the other people gather around Roderich and I, " Happy birthday Dude!" I hear it was in unison with a familiar British accent I thank the two Joneses and went back to thanking everyone else. Then I hear them the little voices of the children, " Happy birthday Gil!" I thank Alfred and Arthur's child, Peter I pick up one of the smaller children who was wearing little cat ears. "I'm nekogiro-san." says the small boy as I carried him to his fathers followed by other little ankle biters. "Arigato* Gilbert-san...Gomenasai*." says Kiku as he took the little cat kid from my arms I just smile brightly, "That's okay I love kids and since I'm so awesome kids love me!" I saw Kiku and Hercules smile at me with their son named Zeus.

2 hours later we all were sitting outside in the backyard I was sitting with my bruder* talking about our husbands and just German stuff. I had Pepper, Yao and Ivan's son on my lap who was holding a little daisy that I gave him when we all suddenly hear Feliciano's voice."Ciao everyone~" I watch Ludwig facepalm himself causing me and Pepper to laugh, "So before everyone leaves we wanted toto give Gilbert one more present!" I look closely to see Feliciano holding a Viola in hand was sitting off to the right side of Feliciano with a cello. We all watch as Feliciano hands his microphone to Lovino, "So since we all know the potato bastard's brother likes _Lord of the Rings_ Feliciano, Roderich and I thought of playing a mash up of songs from that movie." I couldn't help but smile as I took a swig of beer. The it started the low plucking sound of the cello the the Viola playing the part of the flute that's in the Shire theme song, Roderich started playing. How wonderful he sound flawless about 1 minute into the song then things started getting a little weird, I noticed that Roderich was a little flat and sharp on some notes he never does that I could tell the others could tell too. Then it happened Roderich collapsed right there and then damaging his bow and Violin, I put Pepper off of my lap and sprinted to Roderich who was being checked over by Vash. Feliciano, Lovino and some others were at Roderich's side I was scared what if something happened to Roderich...Something did...

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNA! Here it is a cliff hanger muwah hahaha! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will update quicker this time I am so determined on finidhing the story seriously no joke. Hope you enjoyed reading this more then I enjoyed writing it!**

 **(Translations! :D )**

 **Japanese:**

Arigato*- Thank you

Gomenasai– So Sorry

 **German:**

 **Bruder– Brother**

 **Guten morgen – Good Morning**

 **Liebe– Love**

 **Ja– Yeah, yes, sure ect.**


End file.
